Solid state microwave oscillators are used as sensors, communication sources, and measuring instruments in a wide variety of applications, such as, for example, radio communications, military and commercial radar sources, anti-lock brakes, airborne collision avoidance radar, traffic flow monitoring, automatic traffic gates, process control equipment, alarms, train derailment sensors, vibration detectors, tachometers, and moisture content monitors, to name just a few. Current solid state oscillators have a limited output (e.g., field-effect transistors are limited to 0.3 GHz), have bulky/large layouts, and/or utilize high power and high voltage to generate a microwave output. For example, Gunn diodes have physical dimensions of inches, which is too bulky for microelectronic applications, medical devices, mobile devices, robotic engineering devices, internet-of-things devices, and/or other devices requiring micro-sized layouts.